My Best Friend
by MrsAldous
Summary: She 15 and he 21 but they both keeping a secret from the best friend and sister.....Rated T but might get changed to M
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Mitchie Torres has just entered the school grounds of her High School and she went straight to all her friends expected her best friend, Caitlyn Gellar wasn't there yet.

"Hey guys" Mitchie said.

Ella Pador, Peggy Dupree, Tess Tyler and Lola Scott smiled at Mitchie and Ella spoke. "Hey Mitchie, no Caitlyn then"

"She texts me this morning to tell me not to bother picking her up as she at her dad's house and will be dropped off by him" Mitchie replied. "I really thought she would be here by now"

Tess spoke. "Maybe she got up late"

They all agreed that Caitlyn had maybe slept in and her dad was finding it hard to wake her up. The girls then heard the Gray Brothers coming in and the football team and the girls let out a groan.

"Pathetic little boys" Lola groaned folding her arms.

Lola Scott, she hates the football team as she her ex boyfriend is in the crowd and ever since they split Lola hated the football team and the cute adorable Gray brothers.

"I agree" Tess said. "Apart Nate Gray, he so cute I hear he wants to ask out Caitlyn"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Caitlyn wouldn't date him in a million years"

Mitchie nodded. "I agree anyway Caitlyn doesn't need a lad she perfectly happy on her own"

***

Caitlyn was in the University in her boyfriend room and she had been sorting herself out to go to school. Caitlyn took one of his shirts and he smiled and kisses her on the lips.

"You ready to go baby?" he asked.

Caitlyn smiled at the name Baby. "Yeah I'm ready"

He smiled and opens his door and she walked out and he followed. They walked out of the University hand in hand and walked to his car. They got in and he drove her to school. When they got to the school, Caitlyn turns to face him and she pulled him in for a passionate, heated kiss and then breaks it off after 5 minutes of a heated make-out session.

"I'll see you later" Caitlyn said.

"Have a good day" he replied.

Caitlyn got out of the car and shut the car door and walks into school. Caitlyn was late but she really didn't care; her first lesson was French but when the bell rang it was time for Science and Caitlyn entered her Science lesson and Mitchie looked at her and so did everyone else.

Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and sat down. "Where the hell was you for French?" Mitchie asked quietly.

"Nice to see you too and I was running late" Caitlyn whispered.

Caitlyn knew that was a lie; she spends an hour making out with her best friend brother, Jason Torres and then decided to come to school. Then Mitchie saw Nate coming towards Caitlyn and he lean on the desk.

"Hey Gellar" Nate said to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn turned to face Nate. "What do you want Gray?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just wanted to let you know I missed you in French" Nate answered.

Caitlyn smiled and folded her arms. "Thanks" Caitlyn replied. "What else did you want?"

Nate whispered into Caitlyn and she shakes her head. "No" Caitlyn responded. "But I'll come to the party and see what happens"

Nate smiled and walked away from Caitlyn and she turns back to face Mitchie. "We have been invited to Shane and Nate party" Caitlyn revealed and got her Science book out.

Mitchie nodded.

***

That lunch time......Caitlyn sat at the table with the girls and she was on her phone texting Jason while the girls were talking about what they were going to wear to the party. Caitlyn puts her phone on the table and looked at the girls.

"Are you done texting?" Peggy asked.

"Yes" Caitlyn answered but then her phone went off and she smiled at the text. "Actually guys I'm going home for lunch I'll see you in History"

Caitlyn got up and left the table and went off the school grounds. "Something is seriously up with her and her mom" Tess pointed out. "She never goes home"

The rest of the girls let out a sigh.

***

Caitlyn got to the University and saw Jason standing by his car and she walked over to him and he puts her in for a passionate kiss and muttered something against her lips, causing her to laugh.

"What time have you got to be back?" Jason asked quietly kissing Caitlyn lips.

"Well I have History but won't hurt missing one lesson" Caitlyn answered taking his hand.

Jason smiled and took Caitlyn back to his dorm and he and Caitlyn were taking each other clothes off already and got into the bed. After an hour......Caitlyn looked at her phone which had gone off and it was text message from Mitchie.

"It a message from Mitchie" Caitlyn said opening her phone.

Jason was kissing Caitlyn shoulder and had his arms wrapped around her. "Do you have to go?" Jason questioned kissing Caitlyn neck.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No but I don't want the school ringing my mom and telling her that I've been missing lesson and anyway I've already missed History" Caitlyn responded getting out of the bed and putting her clothes back on.

Jason spoke. "Do you want me to drop you off?"

Caitlyn looked at Jason. "You can if you want" Caitlyn said.

Jason got out of the bed and put his clothes back on and took Caitlyn back to school.

***

Mitchie was sitting in Maths and the door burst open and it was Caitlyn and everyone stared at her.

"Miss Gellar so nice of you to join us" the teacher said. "Why are you late?"

Caitlyn spoke. "I went home for lunch"

"Likely story" the teacher responded. "Take seat and hand in your homework"

Caitlyn muttered. "Shit"

"Excuse me?" the teacher let out.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "I haven't got my homework" Caitlyn said.

The teacher shakes her head in disappointment. "Just sit down and see me after class"

Caitlyn sat down next to Nate and he smiled at her and she returned it. After the maths class, Mitchie waited outside for Caitlyn and she came out and Caitlyn looked at Mitchie.

"OK.....what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing" Caitlyn answered. "I just forgot to do it anyway tomorrow night is Nate and Shane party"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah......we all decided to come in jeans and some cute tops and high heels" Mitchie informed.

Caitlyn smiled. "OK"

***

Caitlyn got home and saw her mom standing in the living room with a disappointment all written over her face.

"Caitlyn?" her mom called out.

Caitlyn walked into the living room. "What?"

Her mom turned to face Caitlyn. "What's going on at school?" her mom asked. "You're grades are slipping and you're barely attending any classes I want to know what's going on?"

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Nothing......I just been caught off guard recently mom anyway I'm staying out tonight I won't be back until Friday" Caitlyn answered going upstairs.

"And school means nothing to you?" she questioned.

"I'll do my school at Mitchie house" Caitlyn said getting her stuff together and then a horn went off and Caitlyn smiled. "See you on Friday mom"

Her mom let out a sigh and Caitlyn left the house and got into Jason car and he pulled her in for a kiss and then drove off back to the University.

***

**OK......this is my first time of doing a Jaitlyn story so please be nice and tell me what you think. **

**Please review and enjoy the next chapter soon. **

**Love MrsJoeJonas2009 **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Mitchie was sitting in Ella bedroom with Peggy, Tess and Lola and they had all decided what they were going to wear to Shane and Nate party.

"Do you think we should take alcohol with us?" Peggy asked.

Tess nodded. "Yeah at least a bottle of vodka and I think Caitlyn said she was going to bring it" Tess answered.

"Something very odd with Caitlyn" Lola pointed out. "She never misses a sleep over before"

Peggy let out a sigh. "I think personally, she having it on with Nate Gray" Peggy replied. "But don't want us to know yet"

Ella shakes her head. "No, she would have told Mitchie" Ella said.

"Yeah I known Caitlyn for years" Mitchie responded. "She wouldn't keep this from me"

"It doesn't matter" Peggy let out. "We can still have a good time while she not here and anyway she did say she was busy helping her mom"

"She hates her mom Peg" Mitchie revealed.

Peggy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they decided to get along like all mother and daughter do" Peggy burst out.

***

Nate and Shane were sitting in the game room with the football team and they were talking and drinking about the girls that they were going to get their leg over with.

"I want that Lola girl" Barron said.

"She hates you Barron and she your ex girlfriend" Sander Lawyer responded.

Barron shrugged his shoulders. "She still wants me I can tell" Barron replied. "Who are you going to screw over this time Shane?"

"I want Torres but she doesn't seem interested at all" Shane said.

"Nate"

"Caitlyn Gellar" Nate answered.

"Oooooo.....don't get your hopes up Nate" Sander pointed out. "She already turned down Shane before"

Nate shakes his head. "She wants me don't you worry about that one" Nate said.

***

Caitlyn and Jason were in his room; watching a film in each other arms. But as the film was half way, Caitlyn could feel Jason hand stroking her back but then his hand was slowly going down her back and onto her ass. As his hand was on her ass, he went to her private and started playing with her but then she rolled on her back to face Jason and smiled.

"Jase, do we have to?" Caitlyn asked quietly. "We just did it half an hour ago"

Jason smirked and started kissing Caitlyn hard on the lips and she let out a moan as she felt Jason fingers going inside her. Caitlyn threw her arms around Jason neck and he whispered.

"Just relax baby" Jason whispered pulling Caitlyn closer to him.

Caitlyn attacked Jason lips with hers and Jason knew she was ready and he climbed on top of her and Jason looked at Caitlyn and he had remember the first time, he got her pants down.

**_Flashback _**

_It was Mitchie's 15 birthday party and everyone had been there. Everyone was dancing and getting pissed out of their heads but Mitchie had introduced Caitlyn to Jason and then Mitchie ditched Caitlyn to go off and dance with Lola and Peggy. _

_Jason and Caitlyn had gotten into a deep conversation and then Jason got closer to Caitlyn and whispered. "Want to come back to my room?" Jason asked quietly. _

_Caitlyn smiled and nodded. Jason and Caitlyn had left the party and Jason drove Caitlyn back to the University and to his room. As they reached his room, Caitlyn sat on the bed and Jason had got them a drink and they started talking again. _

_"So how long have you been Mitchie friend?" Jason asked. _

_"I met her when I was 8 years old" Caitlyn answered. "She was getting bullied so I decided to become one of her best friends" _

_Jason nodded and Caitlyn smiled. "How old are you Caitlyn?" Jason questioned. _

_"14 but I'm turning 15 in 3 months" Caitlyn replied. "Why?"_

_Jason shakes his head. "No reason" Jason said getting up and sat in the chair. _

_Caitlyn stood up and took her jacket off and asked Jason if she could use the toilet and he nodded and pointed to the toilet. As Caitlyn went to the toilet, Jason muttered himself. But then Caitlyn came back out with her jeans undone and she walked towards Jason. _

_Caitlyn took Jason drink and puts it down on the desk and then takes Jason hands and puts them on her jeans and whispered. "Take them off" _

_Jason was surprised that Caitlyn was doing this at the age of 14. As Jason takes them off, Caitlyn takes his off and then pushes him onto the bed and she climbs on top of him and he smiles and watches her take her top off and he took his shirt off and starts kissing Caitlyn with passion and then he whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked. _

_Caitlyn nodded. "Fuck me" Caitlyn answered. _

_Jason swallowed hard and rolled Caitlyn over so he was on top of her. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"HARDER JASON" Caitlyn yelled.

Jason pushed in harder and kept pushing harder into Caitlyn as she screams more and more. After an hour, Jason gets off Caitlyn and they rest in each other arms.

"I love you" Jason whispered.

Caitlyn smiled. "I love you too" Caitlyn said kissing Jason lips.

***

The next day, Mitchie gets to school to find the football team and Shane and Nate laughing and she walked to her locker and she felt a pair of arms going round her waist.

"Hey Mitch" Shane said.

"What do you want Gray?" Mitchie asked.

"Just wondering if you were coming tonight with Gellar and all you're other friends" Shane answered.

"Were coming" Mitchie replied with a smile. "See you later"

Shane nodded. "Will do Mitch" Shane responded watching Mitchie walk away.

Half an hour later......Mitchie was in Science but couldn't see Caitlyn anywhere and Nate came to sit by Mitchie.

"Where's Gellar?" Nate asked.

"I don't know" Mitchie answered. "She said she would be here"

Nate left Mitchie and Caitlyn came rushing in and everyone looked at her. "Miss Gellar.....why are you late?" the teacher asked.

Caitlyn swallowed. "I slept in" Caitlyn answered.

The teacher shakes her head. "Miss Gellar......do you really think I'm going to believe? You're lipstick all over your mouth, your make-up all over the place and your hair is just a mess, your dressing is inappropriate"

Caitlyn looked down at what she was wearing; a mini shorts that barely covered ass, a see through top that had a black bra underneath and flip-flop. Caitlyn hair looks like she been having sex.

"I was in a rush this morning" Caitlyn argued.

The teacher shakes her head and one boy spoke. "Gellar got sex hair Miss"

Caitlyn folded her arms and the teacher let out a sigh. "Please just take a seat and I will have to ring your mother later"

Caitlyn went to sit by Mitchie and Mitchie folded her arms and whispered.

"What are you wearing?" Mitchie whispered. "You look like a right little slut"

Caitlyn shot glares at Mitchie. "Cheers"

Mitchie got the wipes out and gave them to Caitlyn and then her make-up bag. Later on......Nate was flirting with Caitlyn bad time.

"I think you look great" Nate said cocky.

"Thanks Nate but you're not getting my pants down" Caitlyn replied walking over to Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Peggy and Ella and they walked out of the school. "I'm going home I'll see you guys at the party"

***

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing things are just getting interesting **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Caitlyn got to the University and she walked to Jason room and knocked on the door. Jason answered it with no top on and Caitlyn raise an eyebrow in a questioning look and he smiled and lets her in.

Caitlyn walks over to the bed to find Jason looking at naked pictures of her and she laughed quietly.

"When did you take that?" Caitlyn asked.

"When you were 14 years old" Jason answered kissing Caitlyn passionately on the lips.

Caitlyn undid Jason jeans and he smiled. "Haven't you got to go back to school?" Jason questioned.

Caitlyn shakes her head and she stands up to take her clothes off and getting into the bed. Jason took his clothes off and got in with Caitlyn and hugged her.

"You're a bad girl" Jason muttered kissing Caitlyn soft lips.

As Jason muttered things, he sticks his fingers up Caitlyn and she let out a moan and she climbed on top of Jason and whispered. "What do you want?" Caitlyn asked kissing Jason.

"You" Jason whispered.

Caitlyn smiled. "You have me"

Jason kissed Caitlyn on the lips and Caitlyn pushes Jason off her and he sent her a questioning look. "What the hell?" Jason questioned.

"I have to get ready for the party tonight and if I go smelling like sex and with sex hair, it not going to go down very well" Caitlyn replied.

Jason smiled and stood up. "You can use the shower" Jason responded.

Caitlyn got her stuff and went into the shower and Jason noticed she left the door slightly open for some reason.

***

Mitchie, Lola, Tess, Ella and Peggy were all getting ready at Tess's house. The girls were all talking about Caitlyn outfit.

"You know Caitlyn looked like a right slut today" Lola said.

Mitchie straighten Ella hair and she spoke. "Hey, no need to call her a slut" Mitchie spoke. "It not like she sleeping around"

"We don't know that" Tess responded putting her make-up on.

Peggy had finished getting ready and sat on the bed. "Makes me wonder if she is living at home at all" Peggy said.

Mitchie shakes her head. "Her mom wouldn't kick her out for no reason" Mitchie replied.

"Well why isn't she here?" Lola asked putting her earrings on.

"I don't know but I'm going to ring her" Mitchie answered.

Mitchie dialled Caitlyn number and she puts it on loudspeaker.

***

Caitlyn and Jason were in the bed; having a heated, make-out session and Caitlyn heard her phone going off and she got up to look at the caller ID and she let out a groan and looked at Jason.

"It Mitch" Caitlyn said answering her phone. "Hey Mitch"

_"Caitlyn, are you coming to the party or not?" Mitchie asked. _

"Yes I'm coming and don't need to pick me up I've got me own ride there and back" Caitlyn answered.

_Mitchie let out a sigh. "Caitlyn.....what's going on with you at school today?" _

"Nothing I was in a rush today" Caitlyn said.

_"OK.....we will see you at the party and Caitlyn no slutty outfit to embarrass us" Mitchie replied. _

"OK" Caitlyn responded hanging up on Mitchie.

Caitlyn looked at Jason and he smiled. "You should get dressed" Jason said kissing Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn stood up and puts her clothes on. Caitlyn had been drinking already so she was already a bit hung over. Jason and Caitlyn got to the car and Jason drove to the house and he stopped at the gates.

"Have fun" Jason whispered.

Caitlyn smiled. "Will you pick me up?" Caitlyn asked.

"If you ring when you're ready I'll be here" Jason answered kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn got out of the car and walked towards the door and Jason had disappeared.

***

Mitchie was already dancing on the dance floor with Shane and he had his hands all over her. Lola was busy making out with her ex-boyfriend best friend, Sander. Tess was dancing with Ella and Peggy was all over this geek she has a crush on in Science.

Caitlyn made her entrance and Peggy, Mitchie, Tess, Lola and Ella were disappointed on what she was wearing. Caitlyn walked over to Tess and Ella.

"Hey girls" Caitlyn burst out.

"What are you playing at?" Tess asked folding her arms. "Look at you"

Caitlyn looked down at what she was wearing and looked back up. "I thought it look better than jeans and a pink top" Caitlyn answered.

Caitlyn saw Nate standing on the stairs and his eyes were all over her and so was Shane but Caitlyn were more interested in Nate eyes. The party carried on and Caitlyn made her way over to Nate and he smiled at her.

"I like what you're wearing" Nate whispered into her ear.

Caitlyn took Nate hand and they went upstairs and into his room. Caitlyn took her jacket off and her shoes and she climbed into the bed and Nate took his shoes off and got into the bed with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn wasted no time. Her mouth was already onto Nate lips and the kissing got heated up pretty quickly. After half an hour, Nate had Caitlyn clothes off already even her underwear and then Nate took his clothes off and his boxers and smiled at Caitlyn and pulled her closer to him.

***

As the party goes on......Caitlyn and Nate comes back the stairs and starts dancing on the dance floor with everyone else. The party goes onto till 6am in the morning and everyone was going home and Caitlyn was completely out of it and she was moaning.

Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Sander, Barron and Peggy crush, Peter stayed to clear up the mess but Caitlyn was still in the mood for partying but Mitchie and Lola were trying to settle her down.

"Caitlyn that's enough" Mitchie said sitting her down.

"OH LIGHTEN UP MITCH" Caitlyn yelled drunkly. "YOU GOT LEARN THAT GETTING YOUR PANTS DOWN IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU"

Mitchie cleared her throat and Tess muttered something. "Not everyone like you"

"Calm down Caitlyn" Lola spoke. "The party over"

Caitlyn grabbed the bottle of vodka and swallowed the last lot down and then spoke loudly. "MITCH"

Mitchie let out a sigh and turned to face Caitlyn. "What?"

Caitlyn got her phone out and gave it to Mitchie. "R-ring J-Jason" Caitlyn slurred.

"What my brother Jason?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "He my ride" Caitlyn answered.

"I'm going to take you home" Mitchie said giving her phone back.

"NATE" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate laughed a little and walked over to her. "Yes" Nate replied.

"Will you call him for me?" Caitlyn asked.

"OK" Nate said. "Saying what?"

"Tell him I'm ready to be picked up and taken home" Caitlyn responded.

Nate looked at Mitchie and she shakes her head. "Caitlyn.....I'm taking you home"

"NO YOU'RE NOT" Caitlyn shouted. "Do as I say Nate ring him"

Nate let out a sigh and Mitchie spoke. "Why is my brother taking you home?"

Caitlyn finishes all the bottles off that had been open and left but Caitlyn finished them off. "BECAUSE HE MY BUDDY AND HE LOVES ME" Caitlyn burst out.

Mitchie folded her arms and took Caitlyn phone and looked into her messages and saw messages from Jason and Caitlyn having sex phone and Mitchie looked at Caitlyn.

"You little slag" Tess said.

Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and grabbed her phone. "I'll ring him then" Caitlyn slurred.

"You been sleeping with my brother" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn walked outside the house and waited and ignored the fact everyone was waiting for Caitlyn to be picked up by Jason. He got here and Caitlyn turned to face Mitchie.

"See you at school" Caitlyn replied getting into the car.

Jason drove off and Mitchie looked at everyone else. "She only 15 and he what 21" Shane said. "That is gross and wrong"

Mitchie stormed off and Tess, Peggy, Ella and Lola followed.

***

**Mitchie and everyone have found out but what will happen next. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	4. Sorry x

**IMPORTANT TO READ **

Hi to all you reviewers,

I'm just posting this for the writer of these stories. She is not updating for a few days as she got a lot of problems going on and she is very ill at the moment but she has said "Please do keep reading and she will update as soon as she better and able to write again"

She is very sorry that she hasn't posted this sooner but she is very upset and having a meltdown at the time being as soon as she got over it all she will be able to update and post more chapters for you all.

She also wanted to say thankyou to all the reviewers and thankyou for supporting her story.

From

Sarah (Writer friend)


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

The next day after the Gray party; most people came in with a hangover and wasn't talking much and just moaning about what had happened last night, some were just bubbly and cheerful and talking about how good last night was and some people didn't even bother showing up because of how wasted they actually got.

Shane and Nate did actually come into school and sat with the group of football teams. The football team, Shane and Nate were all talking about what had happened yesterday between the girls.

"Did you see Mitchie face when Caitlyn told her?" Sander asked.

They all nodded and Nate spoke. "Probably not going to show her face much longer"

Sander laughed lightly. "Well I got my girl back last night"

Shane gave Sander a high five and then the boys saw Tess and Ella and they looked at the boys and walked over to them.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"She not coming in today" Tess answered. "And Caitlyn, I wouldn't have a clue she hasn't been in her first three lessons"

Shane nodded. "Probably with that peedo" Nate spoke.

"Nate..." Barron warned.

Then before anyone else could speak, Caitlyn came into the school wearing a green dress that was above her knees and flip flops. Her hair was in a messy bun and everyone had looked at her and Tess spoke.

"Well, well, well, look who we have" Tess said.

Caitlyn turned to look at Tess and Tess smiled at Caitlyn. "Jason dumped you yet?" Tess asked.

Caitlyn shakes her head and walked towards the doors and turned around to see Tess and spoke. "Go to hell Tess"

"You know Mitchie hates you and Jason now" Tess replied.

Caitlyn burst out. "DO I LOOK LIKE I ACTUALLY CARE?" with a laughter.

Tess folded her arms and Peggy came out holding hands with Peter and Caitlyn turned to look at her.

"You should care" Tess answered with her arms folded.

"YEAH WELL NEW FLASH FOR YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT MITCHIE" Caitlyn shouted.

"Heartless" Nate muttered and all the boys nodded.

Everyone around them all was dead quiet and looking between Caitlyn and Tess. The head teacher came out and saw what was going on and Caitlyn shouted.

"OH FUCK THIS I'M GOING HOME" Caitlyn yelled storming towards the gates.

"That's right Miss Gellar" The head teacher spoke and Caitlyn turned around to face her. "You walk out now and I'll call your mother to the school and tell her about your behaviour and attitude towards everyone"

Caitlyn let out a sigh and the head teacher continued. "I know what's going on" Caitlyn shakes her head once and in confusion. "One of your friends thinks you're in danger"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Not in danger" Caitlyn said. "Just seeing someone a bit older than silly little cocky boys"

"MISS GELLAR" she shouted. "I will not have that language at school now my office"

Caitlyn let out a sigh and started walking towards the double doors and Caitlyn looked at Nate and then Caitlyn opens the door and the head teacher follows.

***

Mitchie sat at home; crying her eyes out and sleeping as much as she can. Connie and Steve didn't know what to do but Connie had gone to sit with Mitchie and asked her what had happened at the party last night.

Mitchie hasn't been able to talk since leaving the party last night after Caitlyn revealed things about her brother, Jason. Mitchie felt sick to her stomach that Jason would enter a relationship with her best friend. Mitchie wanted to hurt Jason for hurting Caitlyn but Mitchie remembered Caitlyn saying that she wanted it.

Mitchie saw her mom, Connie coming into the room and sitting next to her and Mitchie turned to look at Connie and she smiled weakly.

"What happened sweetie?" Connie asked. "Did something happen with Shane? Did he hurt you? Did Caitlyn do something wrong? What happened?"

Mitchie shakes her head. "No" Mitchie answered. "Shane didn't do anything, more like Caitlyn and Jason did"

Connie let out a sigh. "What do you mean Jason and Caitlyn did?" Connie questioned.

Mitchie burst into more tears and Connie hugged her and Mitchie muttered. "JasonandCaitlynhavebeensleepingwitheachother"

"What?" Connie replied. "I didn't catch a word of that"

Connie came face to face with Mitchie and she said it again. "J-Jason and C-Caitlyn have been sleeping with each other"

Connie and Steve yelled. "WHAT?"

Mitchie cried even more and ran up the stairs and Connie turned to face Steve. "Isn't Caitlyn 15 years old?" Connie asked Steve.

"Yes she is" Steve answered folding his arms. "I'm going to kill him"

Mitchie came to sit on the stairs in tears and Steve and Connie looked at her. "Don't worry sweetie, we are going to get to the bottom of this" Connie said.

***

Caitlyn sat in the head teacher office and Caitlyn mom, Debbie came in the office with the head teacher and Caitlyn looked at Debbie.

"Mom....what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

Debbie sat down. "You know perfectly well why I'm here" Debbie answered. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Caitlyn looked away from Debbie and she had let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her face and spoke again. "Will you talk to me please?" Debbie said. "Will you talk to me, how can I help you if you don't talk to me?"

"Can I go now?" Caitlyn questioned.

"NO YOU CAN'T" Debbie yelled.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "It's nothing to do with you" Caitlyn replied to Debbie. "This is between me and Jason"

Debbie was shocked. "Jason Torres" Debbie said. "What has he done?"

"I've been having sex with him" Caitlyn revealed. "And I'm enjoying every moment of it"

Debbie shakes her head. "He 21 years old and you are a 15 years old school girl" Debbie informed.

Caitlyn stood up. "He didn't force me" Caitlyn said. "I wanted it"

Debbie looked at Caitlyn and she was by the door and Debbie stood up and Caitlyn walked out of the office and down the hallway and Debbie shouted.

"CAITLYN GELLAR" Debbie shouted. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU"

"OH STUFF YOU MOM" Caitlyn yelled. "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO"

"I'M YOUR MOTHER" Debbie burst out.

Everyone came out the classroom and Caitlyn saw Nate and Caitlyn pointed at him and Debbie looked at Nate and then back at Caitlyn who was smiling.

"I've had sex with him as well" Caitlyn said with a smile.

Debbie folded her arms and looked at Nate. "He 15 years old" Debbie pointed out. "Not 21"

Caitlyn walked towards the exit and Caitlyn turned around and got a disc out of her bag and threw it to Nate.

"Might want to see it" Caitlyn responded to Nate. "It's evidence that Jason tried to stop me from sleeping with him"

Nate looked at the disc and then back at Caitlyn and she winked. "Had fun last night" Caitlyn let out leaving.

"CAITLYN" Debbie yelled.

***

Jason is leading against his car talking to some girl from his University. Jason saw Caitlyn coming and he pointed at her and the girl looked at her and Caitlyn smiled giving Jason a passionate kiss.

"Was just telling Dawn about you" Jason said kissing Caitlyn back.

Caitlyn looked at Dawn. "Oh hi" Caitlyn replied.

Dawn smiled. "Well I'm off see you tomorrow Jason"

Jason nodded and Dawn walked off and Caitlyn turned to face Jason and smiled. "She pretty" Caitlyn pointed out.

Jason smiled. "Yes but not as pretty as you" Jason responded kissing Caitlyn lips. "How was school?"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it" Caitlyn answered. "I just want to have fun tonight"

Jason took Caitlyn hand and up to his room but before they could get any further, Steve, Connie and Debbie were stood outside Jason room and Jason looked at Caitlyn.

"Mom...." Caitlyn said.

***

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the updates but please do review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 **

Nate was sat in the living room with Shane, Sander, Barron, Tess, Lola, Peggy, Peter and Ella. Shane had the disc in his hands looking at Nate.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

Nate shakes his head. It was the disc that Caitlyn had given him and Nate was just about to watch Caitlyn and Jason having sex but Nat couldn't bring himself to press the play button.

"Nate....." Ella said. "You know you don't have to watch it, she only doing this to hurt you"

Nate nodded and Shane spoke. "I say you give up on her Nate"

Nate shot his head up. "Are you barking mad?" Nate questioned. "I love that girl no matter what she done"

Shane shakes his head. "Fine then, we're going to watch the disc" Shane replied.

Shane got up and walked over to the TV and puts the disc in and walks back over to Nate putting his arm on Nate shoulder and spoke. "Be prepared to see the girl you love have sex with another bloke"

Nate shot a glare at Shane and turned his head back at the TV and Shane had press the play button.

***

Caitlyn and Jason stood there hand in hand staring at Debbie, Connie and Steve. They had stood there for about 2 minutes before anyone broke the silent and Debbie was the first one to break the silent.

"What are you playing at Caitlyn?" Debbie asked. "I didn't raise you to sleep around"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I'm not sleeping around" Caitlyn answered.

It was a true fact. Jason didn't know that Caitlyn had slept with Nate and she didn't want Jason finding out at all.

Debbie let out a sigh. "Why can't you find someone your own age?" Debbie questioned both of them. "Jason you should know better than to be messing around with a 15 year old girl with very little experience and you Caitlyn what is wrong with the boys at your school? I didn't find anything wrong with that curly boy"

Jason gave Debbie a confused look and then looked at Caitlyn. "What curly boy?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn turned to look at Jason. "No one you need to worry about" Caitlyn whispered making sure Debbie, Connie and Steve could hear.

"Jason, you have really upset Mitchie" Connie replied. "She horrified with this"

"Do we actually care?" Jason questioned.

"YOU SHOULD CARE" Steve yelled. "SHE YOUR SISTER AND THIS IS YOUR SISTER BEST FRIEND"

Jason rolled his eyes. "It was up to Caitlyn" Jason said. "Not me"

Caitlyn folded her arms and looked at Debbie who spoke. "Please tell me this isn't true" Debbie responded. "You didn't just throw yourself at him"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes I did but doesn't matter you're not splitting us up" Caitlyn let out.

Debbie shakes her head. "You're 15 years old" Debbie replied.

"Come on Jason" Caitlyn said. "We don't need this"

Steve spoke. "Jason you end it now or we disown you"

Jason shakes his head and looked at Caitlyn. "Who's this curly boy?" Jason asked leaning against the wall looking at Caitlyn.

Debbie, Connie and Steve all look at Caitlyn as well and she spoke. "It no one you need to worry about Jason" Caitlyn answered nervously. "He just some boy at my school who got it in for me"

"Tell him the truth Caitlyn" Debbie said. "He going to find out some way"

Caitlyn shot a glare at Debbie but then turned back to Jason. "He no one I swear to you" Caitlyn lied again.

***

"Wow.....Gellar knows her stuff" Sander sighed out with his arms around Lola waist and she nodded.

Peggy and Peter were sat on the floor in each other arms and they looked at Nate who had turned it off as soon as it got to the bit where Jason and Caitlyn were deep inside of each other and Shane had chuckled and spoke.

"Can't handle it can you?" Shane asked. "She never going to be interested in you Nate"

Nate looked at Shane. "Yeah whatever Shane"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shane questioned.

"She slept with me last night" Nate answered.

Shane laughed. "You're not kidding are you?" Nate shakes his head and Shane let out a sigh. "Does Jason know she cheated on him?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Nate questioned. "She didn't talk to me at all"

Shane shakes his head. "She used you" Shane muttered.

Nate got up and walked out of the room and Shane looked at the others and Sander spoke. "That was a bit harsh Shane" Sander said. "She might have not meant for any of that to happen last night"

"After all, we did push her away" Lola replied putting her head on Sander shoulder.

Shane folded his arms. "She used him for one thing only and now she not bothered well I'm going to make her bother" Shane responded getting up from the sofa and leaving the room and out of the front door.

"Where is he going?" Ella asked.

"No idea" Peggy answered kissing Peter on the lips.

Nate came back in the room and looked around for Shane. "Where did Shane go?" Nate questioned.

"I think he gone to find Jason" Barron said getting up and going after Shane.

Then they all went.

***

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Jason.....please don't listen to them" Caitlyn begged. "I only love you"

Jason chuckled. "Sure you do"

Debbie, Connie and Steve had left Caitlyn and Jason to talk about the relationship.

"I do love you Jason" Caitlyn said tearfully. "Don't leave me please"

Caitlyn got closer to Jason and he didn't make any movement but he spoke softly. "I'm not going to leave you baby"

Caitlyn kisses his lips softly. "I haven't slept with anyone but you I promise" Caitlyn whispered.

Jason nodded and put his arms around Caitlyn waist. "What we going to do?" Jason asked.

"I'm not breaking up with you Jason" Caitlyn answered kissing his lips.

"Well I'm not" Jason said. "Looks like I've got to choose between my family and you"

Caitlyn sighed. "Who are you going to choose?"

Jason looked at Caitlyn.....

***

Shane got to the University and so did the others and Nate grabbed Shane arm.

"Shane, what are you playing at?" Nate asked.

But Shane ignored Nate and asked a student. "Do you know where Jason Torres lives?"

She nodded and pointed to the building and Shane and the others walked towards it and entered it finding Debbie, Connie and Steve and they looked at Shane, Nate, Barron, Sander, Tess, Lola, Ella, Peggy and Peter.

"Did you watch it?" Debbie questioned.

"Yes we did" Shane answered. "She threw herself onto him, where is she?"

Debbie pointed at the door and Shane opens it and Caitlyn and Jason looks at Shane and Nate appeared and Caitlyn was shocked.

***

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing x **


	7. Chapter 7

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

Caitlyn looked directly into Nate eyes and then back at Jason who was still leaning against the wall and he looked at Caitlyn and Shane spoke.

"Well we watched it" Shane said throwing the disc onto the table. "Nicely done to upset my brother"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "This was between me and Nate nothing to do with you lot" Caitlyn replied.

"Do you know what you're problem is Gellar?" Shane asked but Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Shane continued. "You're too dam selfish...."

Before Shane could go on Jason butted in. "Oi.....she not a selfish person"

"Why don't you shut up because you don't know what she really like" Shane responded.

"Don't talk to him like that" Caitlyn argued. "He knows me well enough actually"

"Yeah sure whatever you say" Shane said. "I bet he doesn't know you slept with Nate"

"What?" Jason asked folding his arms.

Caitlyn turned to look at Jason. "We weren't even going out when I slept with him" Caitlyn answered.

Shane chuckled. "Actually you were it only happened last night" Shane replied folding his arms and turning to look at Nate.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "It didn't mean anything" Caitlyn informed Jason.

Jason looked at Caitlyn and shakes his head. "Get stuffed Gellar" Jason said. "I don't do cheaters"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I'm not a cheater"

"Actually you are" Shane said.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP SHANE" Caitlyn yelled. "Jason don't let him come between us"

Debbie came in with Connie and Jason spoke. "Go home Caitlyn"

Caitlyn turned to look at Shane and Nate but Shane smiled. "Over Gellar good because it over for you and Nate as well" Shane replied.

"Why on earth would I go out with your brother after what you just did?" Caitlyn asked. "Having a joke"

Shane folded his arms but didn't say anything but Caitlyn gave Nate one more good look over and then laughed and walked over to Debbie.

Debbie and Caitlyn left and so did Shane and Nate. Connie and Steve came in fully closing the door and Jason broke down into tears and Connie walked over to Jason and hugged him.

"She not worth it Jason" Connie said. "She just a silly little school girl"

"I love her mom" Jason whispered.

"I know but she too young for you Jason" Connie replied. "Find someone your own age"

Jason looked away from Connie.

***

The next few days......Caitlyn spent it in her room. She didn't bother getting up to go to school. Caitlyn couldn't face anyone especially Nate as she does love him but not as much as she loves Jason. Caitlyn heart was broken and wanted Jason back.

One day.....Caitlyn just got up and dressed herself and Debbie drove her to school.

"Have a good day Caitlyn" Debbie said.

Caitlyn nodded and got out of the car and slammed the door. Caitlyn knew her mom was still mad at her for sleeping with Jason but Caitlyn didn't care. As she walked into school everyone had been looking and whispering but Caitlyn didn't let that bother her.

Caitlyn walked into Maths and sat down in the corner and then everyone else can in and were all looking at Caitlyn but then Nate walked in and he looked at Caitlyn and he noticed it was the only seat left or next to stinky Tucker.

Nate took a seat next to Caitlyn and she didn't look at him. Nate looked away from Caitlyn and noticed everyone was staring at them and the teacher came in.

"Morning class" the teacher said.

"Morning Miss" they all groaned.

The teacher smiled. "Right....is everyone here today?" she asked and looked directly at Caitlyn. "Miss Gellar.....how nice of you to join us"

Caitlyn folded her arms and still didn't say a word but the teacher continued. "Miss Gellar.....Mr Gray will tell you what we been doing since your absent"

"No way" Caitlyn hissed.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Caitlyn shot her head up. "Sorry......but I can't work with that" Caitlyn answered.

"Excuse me?" She questioned. "But he is sitting next to you and has been bother to show up at my lessons unlike you just throw yourself in your bedroom and cry all day"

Caitlyn looked at the teacher and she continued to talk. "It your own fault whatever happened between you and this boy OK but no need to take it out on Mr Gray"

"I'm not fucking taking it out on him" Caitlyn burst out. "It is him and his fucking brother I've got a problem with"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" She yelled. "Now....I don't care what has happened just for once in your dam life Miss Gellar stop being so selfish and think of others than yourself"

"I'M NOT BEING SELFISH" Caitlyn shouted.

"No you're a cheater" Tess let out.

"Miss Tyler, please keep out of this" the teacher said and turning back to Caitlyn. "Miss Gellar, I want you to work with Mr Gray on what we been doing over the last few days"

"Fuck you" Caitlyn replied getting up. "I am not working with him or his pathetic little fucking idiot brother"

"MISS GELLAR SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW" she yelled.

Caitlyn walked to the door and turned to face the teacher. "Not my mothers are you so no I won't sit down" Caitlyn said leaving the classroom.

***

Caitlyn walked into English after having a bad Maths lesson. But Caitlyn know she will be fine in English because of the teacher. He so calm about things and will know the shit that has been going on.

As Caitlyn into English, she took a seat in the corner and then Nate, Shane, Barron, Sander, Peter, Peggy, Lola, Ella, Tess and Mitchie all walked in and they saw Caitlyn.

"What is she doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitch.....don't let her get you down" Shane said. "She does have to go to school"

Mitchie let out a sigh and sat down. Everyone had sat away from Caitlyn but Nate went to sit in front of Caitlyn and she shot her head up to look at him but then she looked at Shane and Mitchie and saw how close they were getting to kissing each other.

"Things have changed over the last few days" Nate pointed out. "And you're nowhere in the group anymore"

Caitlyn looked at Nate. "I don't actually care Nate" Caitlyn spoke softly.

Nate looked into Caitlyn eyes and he noticed Caitlyn was getting closer and she brushed her lips against his and whispered. "I know you want me"

"Of course I want you" Nate whispered against Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn smiled and gets away from Nate and Mitchie saw it all and she chuckled and Caitlyn spoke. "Got a problem Torres?"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn. "Yeah I have" Mitchie answered. "With you"

"Me?" Caitlyn pointed at herself. "Why? What have I done to you?"

Mitchie got up and walked over to Caitlyn. "You broke my brother heart a few days ago and you don't give a toss" Mitchie burst out. "You keep throwing yourself at every boy that you know will take you"

Caitlyn stood up and came face to face with Mitchie. "You don't know anything so shut your mouth Mitchie" Caitlyn said pushing her lightly. "No point fighting me back Mitchie.....I'm always going to win what I want"

"Selfish, cold heart and sex pig" Mitchie replied. "You really think I want to be known as that well you're wrong there"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "I'm not cold hearted Mitchie" Caitlyn responded.

"Oh please....." Shane muttered.

Caitlyn shakes her head and grabbed her stuff. "I'll go home then" Caitlyn said walking toward the door and the teacher walked in.

"Miss Gellar.....how nice to see you back in school" he let out closing the door.

"Actually Sir.....I was on my way out" Caitlyn replied. "Don't feel too good"

He nodded. "I'll give you some work to take home"

Caitlyn folded her arms and the teacher walks over to the desk and picked up a package and gave it to Caitlyn.

"Take it home" He said. "Were doing Juliet and Romeo"

Caitlyn nodded. "Means nothing to me Sir" Caitlyn responded walking to the classroom door and Mitchie spoke.

"That's right" Mitchie said and Caitlyn turned around and Mitchie continued. "Walk out and hide yourself in your room"

"Mitchie...." Nate warned.

"What?" Mitchie asked. "It going to help nothing if she stays locked in her room"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "Mitchie, you're no better" Caitlyn answered. "You hid yourself away for weeks when you found out about me and Jason so why don't you take a good look at yourself"

"Shut up" Mitchie said.

"Don't like it do you?" Caitlyn questioned.

Mitchie folded her arms. "Go to hell Gellar" Mitchie replied sitting down.

Caitlyn opens the door and walks out and Mitchie looks at Nate. "Thanks a lot Mitchie" Nate said picking his stuff up and walking out of the room.

***

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	8. Chapter 8

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Nate sat in the Lunch Hall but then Tess, Ella, Peggy, Peter, Sander, Barron, Lola, Mitchie and Shane came in and Nate looked at them and they came to sit with him.

"Hey Bro" Shane said. "You OK?"

Nate shot a glare at Mitchie and then turned to Shane. "Yeah I'm fine" Nate answered getting up.

"Nate" Mitchie let out grabbing his arm but Nate pushed Mitchie away and looked at her and she spoke. "I'm sorry OK but Caitlyn isn't right for you"

Nate shakes his head. "Keep away from Mitchie" Nate replied walking away from them all.

Mitchie turned to look at them all and she spoke. "What?" she burst out. "Caitlyn not interested and never will be and she not right for Nate"

"You don't know that Mitch" Sander spoke. "When they were younger and before you came along they got on quite well"

Mitchie folded her arms and let out a sigh. "She changed since then" Mitchie said.

Shane shakes his head. "Mitch.....just keep out of it yeah" Shane replied.

"Fine" Mitchie let out.

Tess, Lola, Ella and Peggy all shot a look at each other and Mitchie sat down and Shane looked at her and she smiled.

*******

Debbie Gellar was sat in the kitchen and Caitlyn came downstairs and she went straight onto the computer and went on her Facebook and saw her status was still saying "In a Relationship" but Caitlyn just remembered she hasn't been on Facebook since that party at the Gray house.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and changed her status to "Single" and then she went to look at Jason profile and saw his state was still "In a Relationship" but then she looked at the recent stuff that Jason has done on Facebook and saw he had changed his status quite a few times.

Caitlyn then saw who he was in a relationship with and apparently it some girl called Dawn Hart and Caitlyn let a few tear drops come down her face but then someone popped up talking to her and she realised it was Jason.

**_Facebook Conversation_**

_Jason: Hey _

_Caitlyn: Jason_

_Jason: Um.....how are you? _

_Caitlyn: Fine could have been better u? _

_Jason: Yeah I'm Gd thanks_

_Caitlyn: Is there somethin' u wanted Jason? _

_Jason: Yes....I still have some of your stuff here_

_Caitlyn: U want me to come and collected it? _

_Jason: If you could_

_Caitlyn: Yeh sure no probs_

_Jason: Today? Or is it a bad time? _

_Caitlyn: Um.....I'll be round bwt 2ish to collected it_

_Jason: Cool.....I'll leave it outside my room_

_Caitlyn: Wat? U nt gonna be there? _

_Jason: No, I'm going out at that time with Dawn_

_Caitlyn: Who Dawn? _

_Jason: New Girlfriend_

_Caitlyn: Right well I'll come over now I don't want u leaving my stuff outside Ur room nt being watched _

_Jason: OK....great see you in a bit then_

Caitlyn logged out and went upstairs to get dressed and then she came down the stairs and saw Debbie standing there.

"Where are you going?" Debbie asked.

"Jason still has some of my stuff so I'm going to collected it" Caitlyn answered.

Debbie nodded. "Do you want me to drive you there?" Debbie questioned.

"No" Caitlyn said leaving the house.

*******

Jason was still packing Caitlyn stuff up in boxes and realised she had so much stuff here and wouldn't be able to carry it all by herself.

Jason had been seeing someone called Dawn Hart for 3 weeks now and Caitlyn knew nothing about her. Jason didn't know whether going out with someone else would be a good idea but he knew he had to move on but he needed to know if Caitlyn was moving on.

After half an hour.....Jason heard a knock at his door and he walked over to the door and opens it and finds Caitlyn leaning against the door frame and Jason smiled at her and opens the door wide open for her to come in.

Caitlyn walked into the room and looked around the room and Jason closes the door and Caitlyn turned around to look at him.

"I'm still packing your stuff" Jason said. "I think you're going to need help carrying it back to yours"

Caitlyn nodded. "Can I have a drink?" Caitlyn asked. "I've just walked all the way from my house"

Jason let out a sigh and got Caitlyn a drink and noticed she didn't say she walked from school.

"You weren't at school then?" Jason questioned.

Caitlyn took the glass of water and took a sip and then spoke. "No....haven't been going for weeks now" Caitlyn replied. "But I'm returning back next week"

Jason nodded. "Fair enough, have you and Mitchie made friends yet?"

"No" Caitlyn answered. "And we're not going to"

Jason finished packing up Caitlyn stuff and then she smiled weakly at him. "It's done"

Caitlyn nodded. "Can I use your bathroom quickly?" Caitlyn asked.

"Go ahead" Jason answered.

Caitlyn walked into the toilet, closing the door behind her and Jason started muttering to himself and then he heard the flush go and the bathroom door opening and he turned around to look at her and she had her jeans undone.

Jason swallowed hard and Caitlyn spoke. "I need you Jase"

Caitlyn took Jason hand and walks over to the bed moving her stuff onto the floor and then she pushed Jason onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Tell me" Caitlyn whispered. "Tell me you don't want, that you don't need me"

Jason swallowed. "I need you" Jason whispered back kissing her lips, removing her jacket and throwing it somewhere and then Caitlyn removed Jason shirt still keeping her lips on his lips.

Caitlyn got off Jason and went to close his curtains and then she took her top off and Jason smiled and pulled Caitlyn toward him and kissed her. Caitlyn took her pants off and was only in her underwear. Then Jason took his pants off and Caitlyn got into the bed and Jason smiled at her.

"I still love you" Jason said quietly.

Caitlyn smiled. "I still love you" Caitlyn whispered kissing Jason soft lips.

Then Jason undid Caitlyn bra and threw it onto the floor somewhere and then Caitlyn removed Jason boxers and then Jason helped Caitlyn take her knickers off and then Jason hands started moving down Caitlyn body and it reached to her clit and he rubbed it gently and Caitlyn let out a little moan and then pressed her lips against his.

Jason put one finger into Caitlyn and she let out a gasps and then Jason added two more fingers and Caitlyn let out a moan and Jason smiled at the way Caitlyn moaned.

"Jason...." Caitlyn moaned.

Jason started kissing Caitlyn neck and then Jason got on top of Caitlyn and she smiled at him and then she felt Jason going inside of her and she screamed and kept screaming. After an hour.....Jason and Caitlyn were in each other arms and out of breath.

"God.....you're still good at it" Jason said kissing Caitlyn lips.

"And so are you" Caitlyn laughed quietly kissing Jason lips.

Jason smiled and pulled Caitlyn closer to his body and Caitlyn fell asleep in his arms. Jason had fallen asleep after half an hour after Caitlyn did.

*******

**Please review thanks x **


	9. Chapter 9

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 **

**_2 MONTHS LATER......_**

Nate, Shane, Barron, Sander and Peter were all sitting at the lunch table; laughing and joking about the girls. Mitchie, Tess, Ella, Lola and Peggy all entered and came to sit with them.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Mitchie asked sitting on Shane lap and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Sander spoke. "Nothing.....just there this girl in Art that keeps looking at Nate and Peter"

Peggy smiled. "She does know Peter is taken right?" Peggy questioned.

"Peter made sure but showing her sign saying 'I'm dating Peggy Dupree'" Sander answered.

"Good" Peggy said. "But Nate still single why can't she go out with him?"

"Have you not seen the girl?" Shane questioned. "It's Charlie Hammers"

"EWWWW" The girls all said.

"She well ugly" Tess commented. "Nate could do so much better"

They all agreed and Nate spoke. "I wouldn't go out with her in a million years"

Shane smiled. "That's my brother" Shane said giving him a high-five.

"She apparently best friend with Gellar" Barron replied putting his arms around Tess.

"Gellar.....well she does need friends" Shane commented. "And Charlie hasn't got any apart from Terry and Jimmy"

"I heard Gellar dating Jimmy now" Sander revealed.

"Wouldn't be surprising she has got a bit of a bump on her now" Shane pointed out.

As soon as Shane said that Caitlyn came through the doors and they looked at her but Caitlyn walked over to Charlie, Terry and Jimmy table and sat down.

Nate let out a sigh and got up and walked over to Caitlyn and sat next to her and Shane and the other shared a confusing look at each other.

"Hey" Nate said to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "What do you want Gray?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just wanted to see if you could talk to Charlie and tell her to stop staring at me in Art" Nate answered.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "She doesn't like you" Caitlyn informed. "She going out with Jimmy"

"Oh" Nate let out. "That's not what I've heard"

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "Why? What did you hear?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I heard you were dating Jimmy" Nate replied.

Caitlyn burst out laughing. "Me and Jimmy" Caitlyn responded. "Yeah right"

"Still the same old Caitlyn" Nate said.

"Stuff you Nate" Caitlyn let out.

Nate looked at Caitlyn tummy and then back up at Caitlyn. "Can I ask you something?" Nate asked and Caitlyn nodded. "Are you pregnant?"

Caitlyn looked down at her tummy and then back up at Nate. "No" Caitlyn answered. "I might have put weight on Nate but I'm not pregnant"

"Just you look like you are" Nate replied.

"Well if I was it would be two months" Caitlyn said.

Nate chuckled. "I'm inviting you to our party do you want to come?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No" Caitlyn responded. "Got better things to be doing than coming to your party"

Nate got up. "Up to you Gellar and by the way might want to check your top in future got a little mark on it" Nate pointed out.

"FUCK YOU NATE" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate walked off and gave Shane a high-five.

*******

Mitchie had returned home with Shane but as Mitchie entered the house and walked into the living with Shane, they saw Jason sitting on the sofa with some girl.

"Jason" Mitchie said in surprise.

"Hey Mitch" Jason replied standing up to give her a hug and Mitchie returned it.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

Jason smiled. "Got some news for you" Jason answered. "I've asked Dawn to be my wife"

Mitchie screamed and threw her arms around Jason and hugged him so tight and Jason laughed.

"Glad you're happy about it" Jason responded.

"Why wouldn't I be happy about it?" Mitchie questioned. "You're my brother who getting married"

Jason smiled and hugged Mitchie and he looked at Shane who smiled. "Shane" Jason said.

Mitchie turned to look at Shane. "You remember him right?" Mitchie replied.

"Yeah" Jason let out.

"Anyway, it's great news but I'm going out tonight so I'll celebrate it another night with you two" Mitchie informed going upstairs leaving Shane downstairs with Jason, Dawn, Connie and Steve.

Connie, Steve and Dawn all went into the kitchen and Shane spoke. "Over Gellar then"

Jason chuckled. "Course I am" Jason replied.

"Good" Shane said.

Jason folded his arms. "Got Dawn now" Jason responded. "I heard Caitlyn dating a guy called Jimmy"

"Yeah.....but that just a rumours for you" Shane let out. "Because Gellar denies it all"

Jason nodded. "Same old Caitlyn"

Shane nodded. "Yeah"

Mitchie came back down. "Right come on then Shane" Mitchie said dragging him out of the front door. "See you all later"

*******

Caitlyn was sat in the hospital waiting to be called in for her scan. Debbie was sitting with her and holding her hand.

"It's going to be OK" Debbie said.

"What if I am mom?" Caitlyn asked.

Debbie let out a sigh. "Then we're going to be strong and get through it together" Debbie answered. "But you know you don't have to keep it"

Caitlyn looked at Debbie. "No I'm going to keep it"

Debbie smiled and Caitlyn got called in and Caitlyn walked in with Debbie and she lay down on the bed and the nurse did the scan and Caitlyn didn't look at the scan straight away but then the nurse spoke.

"Right there we go Miss Gellar" the nurse replied. "That is your baby"

Caitlyn looked at the screen and saw the baby and she started to cry and Debbie hugged her. "It's OK sweetheart" Debbie said.

After half an hour.....Caitlyn and Debbie got home and they sat in the kitchen.

"What am I going to do mom?" Caitlyn asked.

Debbie smiled weakly. "We're going to raise this baby together because you don't know who the father is" Debbie answered.

Caitlyn nodded and she got up and left the kitchen and she headed towards the front door and then she drove to the house she never thought she wanted to see again and she noticed the party was going but Caitlyn walked to the front door and opens the door and sees Peggy and Peter making out and she walks over to them.

"PEGGY" Caitlyn yelled over the music.

Peggy broke it off with Peter and saw Caitlyn standing there. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Peggy shouted.

"I'M HERE TO SEE NATE IS HE AROUND?" Caitlyn yelled out.

"I DON'T KNOW" Peggy screamed.

Caitlyn walked around the house and people were looking at her and then Caitlyn found Shane and walked over to him and he was shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shane yelled.

"I'M LOOKING FOR NATE" Caitlyn screamed.

Shane let out a sigh and he dragged Caitlyn outside the front of the house and spoke to her.

"Just leave him alone" Shane said. "He moving on in his life and we don't need you ruining it"

"Where is he?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not going to tell you" Shane answered. "But you are going to get away from here before I throw you"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "I just want to tell him something" Caitlyn replied. "It's important"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Shane questioned.

"NO" Caitlyn yelled.

Shane let out a sigh. "Can't believe I'm going to let you go" Shane muttered. "He in his room"

Caitlyn nodded and went back inside and Shane followed her and she went to Nate room and opens the door to find Nate making out with some girl and Shane folded his arms.

"Told you he was busy" Shane said.

Nate pushed the girl off him and he looked at Caitlyn. "What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"I came here to tell you something but I can see you're busy" Caitlyn answered turning around and walked off.

Nate did his clothes back up and went after Caitlyn. "CAITLYN" Nate shouted.

Caitlyn got to her car and she felt Nate grab her arm and turn her around to face him. "What were you going to tell me?"

The music was turned off and everyone came out of the house to listen to Caitlyn and Nate.

"I'm pregnant" Caitlyn revealed.

Everyone gasps and Nate was shocked.....

*******

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing x **


	10. Chapter 10

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 **

Nate shakes his head. "You can't be" Nate said.

"I am" Caitlyn replied. "I'm 2 months"

Nate folded his arms. "Is it mine?" Nate asked.

Shane chuckled. "It can't be Nate" Shane answered for Caitlyn.

"SHANE" Nate yelled. "Keep out of it"

Nate turned back to look at Caitlyn who had open the car door and she looked at Nate.

"I'll see you at school" Caitlyn replied. "And no it not yours"

Caitlyn got into the car and slammed the car door shut and drove off and Nate turned to look at Shane and he pushed Shane but then Nate stormed off up to his room. Then as soon as that all happened the party was over but Peter, Peggy, Barron, Ella, Sander, Lola, Tess and Mitchie stayed behind to help clear up.

*******

As soon as everyone was back in school, everyone was talking about Caitlyn and the baby. Rumours were going around saying that its Nate baby and some were saying its Jimmy baby. But Caitlyn has denied these rumours and said either of them are the father.

Charlie stormed up to Caitlyn at the Break time and yelled at her in front of everyone.

"IS IT TRUE?" Charlie yelled.

Caitlyn shot her head up and looked at Charlie. "It's not Jimmy baby" Caitlyn said calmly. "I haven't even slept with that boy and I wouldn't in a million years not even if he was the last man on the planet"

"But it is true your pregnant" Charlie replied with her arms folded.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Yes" Caitlyn responded.

Charlie smiled weakly and gave Caitlyn a hug. "Don't worry" Charlie said. "You're going to be OK"

Caitlyn smiled weakly and then she saw Nate and Shane coming to sit at hers, Charlie, Jimmy and Terry table. They sat down in front of Caitlyn and Charlie but Nate looked directly at Caitlyn and her bump.

"Tell me" Nate began to say. "That you're lying"

"Why would I lie about being pregnant?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane chuckled. "You could be lying to get your friends back" Shane said.

Caitlyn shakes her head and goes into her bag and gets a baby scan picture out and shows Nate and Shane and they were shocked.

"OK....you're not lying" Shane replied.

Caitlyn showed a sarcastic smile and took the scan picture away from them and puts it back in her bag.

"Who's the father?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn went all quiet when Nate asked that question and Shane spoke. "Is it Jason?"

"I hope to god it is" Caitlyn responded. "Last person I slept with"

"You know you're really selfish" Shane said.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Nate" Caitlyn replied. "I thought because we were friends in the past you had the rights to know"

Nate nodded. "Sure" Nate let out.

Caitlyn stood up and walked out of the lunch room and Mitchie came to join Shane and Nate.

"Who's the father?" Mitchie asked.

"Jason" Shane answered.

Mitchie was shocked and Mitchie ran after Caitlyn and Nate and Shane followed as well. When Mitchie caught up with Caitlyn, she slammed her against the lockers.

"Tell me, you're lying" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn pushed Mitchie off her. "Get the fuck off me Torres" Caitlyn slipped out harshly. "It's your brother fucking fault I'm in this mess"

"You're one fucking bitch" Mitchie replied. "You're selfish, sex pig, cold hearted and a bitch"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "At least you're brother loves me" Caitlyn pointed out walking away.

Mitchie shouted out. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" Mitchie yelled. "HE SETTLING DOWN WITH SOMEONE AND DON'T WANT YOU RUINING IT"

"Oh dear" Caitlyn let out. "Looks like he done that for himself"

"I'm warning you to keep away from him" Mitchie warned.

Caitlyn spoke. "He needs to know he going to be a father in 7 months time and I intend on telling him"

Mitchie slapped Caitlyn across the face and Nate shouted. "MITCHIE"

"WHAT? SHE DESERVES IT" Mitchie yelled. "SHE A PATHETIC LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL WHO TRYING TO RUIN MY BROTHER LIFE"

"Keep the fuck away from me Torres" Caitlyn said turning to walk off.

Mitchie shouted. "I'M WARNING YOU GELLAR KEEP AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL"

Caitlyn opens the door to walk out of school.

*******

Caitlyn walked to the University and walked straight to Jason room. She knocked on the door and some girl had answered it.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Looking for Jason Torres" Caitlyn answered.

"Jason" She called out.

Jason came to the door and he was shock to find Caitlyn standing there with her arms folded.

"Caitlyn" Jason said.

"Jason" Caitlyn replied. "I need to talk to you"

"Um.....it a really bad time right now" Jason responded.

"But its important Jason" Caitlyn let out.

Jason let out a sigh. "How long it going to take?" Jason asked. "5 or 10 minutes"

"It depends how much time you have in your life for it" Caitlyn answered.

Jason let out a sigh again. "Dawn, can you sort this out while I talk to Caitlyn?" Jason questioned.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah sure" Dawn said walking back into the room.

Jason grabbed Caitlyn arm and pulled her into another room and started whispering to her.

"I thought I told you" Jason whispered. "Never to come back to me or even contacted me, I've been trying my hardest to forget about you and move on in my life without you but you coming back doesn't help anything now what is it that so much more important than my wedding?"

"You're going to be a father in 7 months" Caitlyn answered.

Jason was shocked and looked down at Caitlyn tiny bump and then back up at Caitlyn. "You're having a laugh with me?"

"No......I'm 2 months pregnant with your baby" Caitlyn replied.

Jason rubbed his face and Dawn opens the front door and finds Caitlyn and Jason and Dawn folded her arms.

"Babes, we need to sort this out now or never" Dawn said.

Jason looked at Dawn and then back at Caitlyn. "Dawn.....we're going to have to cancel everything" Jason responded.

Caitlyn looked at Dawn who was ready to scream. "WHAT?" Dawn yelled. "Are you having a laugh? This is going to be my big day and you're telling me we're going to have to cancel everything, what the fuck Jason?"

"My ex girlfriend is pregnant with my baby for fuck sake Dawn" Jason answered harshly. "I can't just abandoned her in my time of need"

Dawn shakes her head. "Is this the girl you slept with two months ago when we were going out?" Dawn questioned.

"Yes" Jason said. "She 2 months pregnant"

Dawn let out a sigh. "We don't have to cancel, we can still get married and you can be there for her but please I'm begging you not to cancel our wedding now" Dawn replied. "I really love you Jason"

Jason looked at Caitlyn and then back at Dawn. "Problem is Dawn, I don't love you like that" Jason responded. "I only asked you to marry me so I could get Caitlyn off my mind but I just can't do it to you I love Caitlyn who is pregnant with my child"

Dawn nodded and Jason could feel tears ready to come down her face. "Fair enough Jason, guess I was just kidding myself for you" Dawn said tearfully.

Jason hugged Dawn. "You'll find someone better than me Dawn" Jason whispered.

Dawn nodded and walked back into Jason room and Jason turned to look at Caitlyn and she smiled weakly at him and Jason pulled Caitlyn in for a hug.

"I love you Gellar" Jason said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too Torres" Caitlyn whispered hugging him back.

*******

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing x **


	11. Chapter 11

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

It has been a week since Jason Torres found out he is going to be a father in 7 months. Jason hasn't broken the news to his parents that he broken up with Dawn to be with Caitlyn and Jason knows full well that Mitchie isn't going to be happy about it.

Caitlyn and Jason were sitting in her bedroom; cuddling and kissing each other. Jason had one of his hands down Caitlyn pants and one of his hands rested on her hip. Caitlyn had her arms around Jason and her head resting on his chest.

Debbie didn't know Jason knew about the baby and she didn't know them two were together again. Caitlyn had skipped school to hang out with Jason. Caitlyn knew she wasn't allowed Jason upstairs or even in the house after what had happened.

Caitlyn broke off the kiss and Jason smiled at her. "I love you Gellar" Jason whispered kept rubbing Caitlyn clit.

Caitlyn swallowed and looked up at Jason and smiled. Caitlyn then checked the time and she removed Jason hand and stood up but Jason grabbed her before she could go anywhere and she spoke.

"Jase....my mom going to be home soon and you need to go" Caitlyn said. "You know my mom would freak if she saw you in here"

Jason kisses Caitlyn lips. "And...." Jason replied. "It doesn't matter, were going to have to tell my parents and then tell your mom that you're moving in with me"

"Jason, I can't just move out and expected you to look after me and the baby" Caitlyn burst out. "We have talked about it, I am not moving out"

"What? So I can't help out with the baby at all?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn swallowed. "No of course you can, I just don't want to rush things again" Caitlyn answered.

Jason shakes his head and jumped off the bed doing his jeans up and putting his shoes and socks on and Caitlyn stood up and Jason came face to face with her.

"You know what" Jason let out and Caitlyn looked at him. "You're making me feel very unwanted"

Caitlyn shakes her head and looked at Jason. "You know how you made me feel?" Caitlyn questioned. "That you were only using me for sex...."

Jason cuts Caitlyn off. "Say that again and you'll regret it" Jason warned Caitlyn. "I didn't use you for sex, I do love you Caitlyn"

"Then why can't we have one simple afternoon without fingering or touching each other private part?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason looked away from Caitlyn and shakes his head in disappointment and walked over to get his jacket then he spoke. "You know what; you call me when you want a normal relationship again because I'm out of here"

"So you are just in it for the sex" Caitlyn burst out.

"No" Jason replied. "I am in this stupid relationship because of this baby"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "Get out" Caitlyn responded. "I don't need you at all"

Jason chuckled and Caitlyn spoke again. "You were the biggest mistake of my life, I wished I had never started this now, I wished I had never came to you last week"

Jason shrugged his shoulders and walked to her door. "Thanks a lot" Jason said leaving the room.

Caitlyn heard the front door slam and she went to the front window and saw Jason getting in his car and Caitlyn burst into tears and puts her hand on her tummy.

"Not your fault" Caitlyn whispered rubbing her bump.

*******

Jason had driven to his parent's house. Jason was just about to go in there and break the news that he is going to be a father in 7 months to Caitlyn and that the wedding has been cancelled.

Jason had text Caitlyn before going in.

_Hey, sorry about earlier, I just texting to say I love you and the baby very much and I'm not just using you for sex I promise baby love you lots Jase x x x_

Jason waited for Caitlyn to text back but she didn't so Jason decided to ring her. Jason dialled the number and lets it ring for a minute and then she answered it.

_"Hello" _

"I'm sorry" Jason said softly. "I'm not using you I promise just it been a long time since we last been that close"

_"Sorry I didn't text back got no credit and I love you too" Caitlyn replied. _

"I love you" Jason repeated. "I just want things to go back to the way there were before"

_"Jase.....you got to understand that the sexual side of things are going to be different now but doesn't mean we can't have fun but I don't want to come to you every time and just have you fingering me" Caitlyn spoke. "I want to be able to come to you and sit and talk as well and not just sex" _

Jason swallowed. "I don't want to have sex with you all the time Caitlyn" Jason said.

_"I have to go" Caitlyn whispered. "Mom calling me" _

"I love you Caitlyn" Jason let out.

_"I love you too Jason" Caitlyn said. "See you tomorrow" _

"OK....see you then" Jason replied hanging up.

After that conversation, Jason got out of the car and walked towards the front door and knocked on it and then Connie answered it.

"Jason" Connie said.

"Hey Mom" Jason let out. "We need to talk"

Connie let out a sigh and let him in and then Jason sees Mitchie, Nate, Shane and some other girl coming down the stairs and Connie smiled.

"You guys off out then?" Connie asked.

"No.....we just came down to see who was at the door and mainly to go in the living room" Mitchie answered.

"Well Jason needs to tell me something so I need the living room" Connie replied.

Mitchie turned to Jason. "What's wrong?" Mitchie questioned. "Is it Dawn? Has she broken off the wedding?"

Jason shakes his head. "More like I did" Jason said going into the living room and Mitchie and Connie followed and so did Nate, Shane and that girl.

"What do you mean you broke it off?" Mitchie asked. "I thought you loved her"

"I did" Jason replied. "Why didn't you tell me Mitch?"

Mitchie was shocked and knew exactly what Jason was talking about......

*******

**Please reviews and thanks for the reviews x **


	12. Chapter 12

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked.

Mitchie let out a sigh. "You were getting married and I didn't want her ruining your big day" Mitchie answered.

"It's my baby Mitch" Jason said.

"WHAT?" Connie yelled. "You're going to be a father"

Jason looked at Connie and he nodded. "Yeah"

Connie folded her arms. "Let me guess" Connie replied. "You got Caitlyn Gellar pregnant"

Jason folded his arms and Mitchie spoke. "You don't need her Jase.....she can handle this baby on her own"

Jason shakes his head. "I'm not abandoning her when she needs me" Jason responded.

"You love me; you wouldn't be a part of that thing and that baby" Mitchie let out.

"You really are going to make me choose between you and Caitlyn?" Jason questioned.

Mitchie nodded. "Her or me"

Jason looked at Connie and she looked away but she spoke. "Mitchie has a point Jason" Connie spoke. "It's either her or your family"

Jason shakes his head. "Looks like I'll see you lot around" Jason said.

Mitchie chuckled. "How did I know you were going to choose her?" Mitchie questioned. "You know what Jason why don't you just go yeah forget about your family and be with that one person that will treat you like shit"

"Stuff you Michelle" Jason let out walking towards the front door and Steve walked in and Jason gets out of the way.

"Hey Jason" Steve said. "You not staying"

"No I've been abandoned" Jason replied.

"He got Caitlyn Gellar pregnant Dad" Mitchie said with her arms folded.

Steve yelled. "YOU WHAT" Steve yelled. "ARE YOU BARKING MAD? YOU REALLY GOING TO CHOOSE HER OVER YOUR FAMILY"

"Yeah" Jason responded. "I love her too much"

Mitchie chuckled. "You don't understand the meaning of love" Mitchie let out.

"Jason.....don't make the biggest mistake of your life" Steve said. "She not worth it"

"I can't abandon her while she pregnant and I love her too much" Jason replied. "So I'll see you lot around"

Steve shakes his head. "You're making a fool of yourself Jason" Steve let out.

"GOOD" Jason burst out.

*******

Debbie and Caitlyn were sitting in the kitchen; eating dinner and having a conversation about the baby.

"Have you thought about telling him?" Debbie asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah"

Debbie smiled. "Caitlyn.....you know I'm not going to be angry if you do want Jason around to help you with the baby I just don't want to see you get hurt"

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "I've already told him" Caitlyn revealed.

"I didn't know you two were still in contacted" Debbie replied with her arms folded.

"No.....I went to his university and told him" Caitlyn responded.

Debbie nodded. "And what is he doing about it?" Debbie asked.

"He going to be here and support me" Caitlyn answered. "I want him to move in mom"

Debbie smiled. "You really love him don't you?"

Caitlyn nodded. "He the one mom" Caitlyn said.

Debbie smiled. "He can move in" Debbie replied. "But just be careful"

Caitlyn left the room and grabbed the house phone and dialled Jason number and it rang for a minute and then Jason answered.

_"Hello, Jason phone" _

"Jase, it me" Caitlyn burst out happily.

_"What have you done?" Jason asked. _

"I haven't done anything but I told my mom and she said you can move in" Caitlyn answered.

_"Cool.....so do you want me to come over now?" Jason questioned. "I could really do with some company tonight" _

"Yeah come over now" Caitlyn said.

_"I'll be there in 20" Jason replied hanging up. _

Caitlyn put the phone back and then looked at Debbie standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Is he coming over?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered with a smile. "Said he will be here in 20 minutes"

Debbie nodded. "I'm going out for the night so you and Jason have the house to yourself for the night and I want no funny business going on"

"OK mom" Caitlyn replied.

Then the doorbell rang and Debbie answered it and it was Jason and Caitlyn ran up to him and hungered her lips onto Jason and then Debbie cleared her throat and Caitlyn and Jason broke it off and looked at Debbie.

"Right.....see you tomorrow" Debbie said leaving the house.

Jason looked at Caitlyn confusedly. "Where is your mom going?" Jason asked.

"She out for the night so we have a bit of fun" Caitlyn answered kissing his lips passionately. "Anyway what's wrong?"

Jason walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa and Caitlyn sat down next to Jason and started kissing his cheek and Jason started talking.

"I told my parents" Jason revealed.

Caitlyn nodded. "And how did they take it?"

"They have abandoned me" Jason replied.

Caitlyn nodded and smiled weakly. "Don't worry" Caitlyn said. "You have me and the baby"

Jason smiled and kisses Caitlyn lips and she broke it off. "I love you Gellar" Jason responded.

Caitlyn smiled and she stood up and left the room. Jason had followed and they walked up the stairs taking each other clothes off and jumping into her bed and cuddled up to each other.

As they were cuddling in the bed, Caitlyn felt Jason hand rubbing her back and then slipping onto her ass and Caitlyn smiled to herself as Jason touches her softly. Then after a few minutes, Jason moved his hand to Caitlyn clit and started rubbing it.

Caitlyn let out a moan and Jason whispered. "Fuck me" Then Jason started kissing Caitlyn neck and Caitlyn felt Jason fingers going inside her and Caitlyn moaned and kept hearing Jason say "Fuck me".

Then after half an hour of fingering and a heated make-out session, Jason stopped and noticed he wasn't getting anywhere with Caitlyn. So he decided to hug her close to him and Caitlyn could feel Jason cock against her ass.

Caitlyn lightly tried to push Jason away to see if he would get the message that she didn't want to have sex but it didn't work so Caitlyn turned around so she was facing a horny Jason. When she was looking directly at him, she could feel his anger on her because he wasn't getting sex.

"Jason...." Caitlyn said. "I thought we talked about this"

Jason let out a groan. "Fine we won't have sex" Jason replied angrily.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Jason....I said to you earlier I just want to be able to talk to you and give you cuddle and kiss without having sex" Caitlyn responded.

Jason didn't say anything but lay there in quiet and then Caitlyn got out of the bed, putting her night dress on and leaving the room knowing Jason will follow.

Caitlyn had been downstairs for about 20 minutes and Jason hasn't come yet. Caitlyn went back up and saw Jason sitting up and Caitlyn looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing" Caitlyn lied. "I just thought leaving you alone will make your hornless go down"

Jason chuckled. "You make me horny Gellar" Jason said. "I love you too much"

"I don't want to have sex Jason" Caitlyn responded.

"Fine" Jason replied. "We can just cuddle and talk"

Caitlyn got back into the bed with Jason and they both fell asleep in each other arms.

*******

**Please reviews thanks x **


	13. Chapter 13

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 12 **

It was a Saturday morning and Mitchie was up and planning her party that she having tonight at her house. Steve and Connie are out of town for the weekend and Mitchie promised everyone she would throw a huge party on Saturday.

Shane, Nate and this girl called Vicky was helping out with the party.

"We got to have a lot of alcohol" Nate pointed out. "Or it just going to be a lame boring party"

Mitchie smiled weakly. "Where am I going to get the alcohol?" Mitchie asked.

"We can get some" Shane answered kissing Mitchie lips.

Mitchie nodded. "OK then that sorted, here 200 bucks to get the alcohol" Mitchie said.

"Don't forget people bring some themselves so we don't need too much" Shane pointed out.

Mitchie folded her arms. "I'll go to the shops and buy the food and then I'll be back to set it all up" Mitchie replied.

Shane, Nate and Vicky got up and left the house and Mitchie had gone back upstairs to get dressed.

*******

Caitlyn and Jason were walking around the shops with a trolley doing Debbie shopping. Jason and Caitlyn had offered and promised that they would get everything off the list.

Caitlyn and Jason got to the bathroom stuff and Jason was bored as Caitlyn took her time to find the right one. Jason let out a sigh.

"Caitlyn will you just pick one I'm bloody bored" Jason said.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "I don't know which one I should go for but I think I should go for the cheap one this week" Caitlyn responded. "Mom might be losing her job"

"You know I'm going to have to get a job now" Jason replied.

"No I want you to stay on at University" Caitlyn let out putting the stuff in the trolley.

Jason nodded. "Yeah but what I'm saying is I'm going to have to pay my rent if I'm going to be living at your house and I'm going to have to support you and the baby which I want to so I'm going to get a job" Jason said. "And I'm not arguing with you over it"

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Fine"

Then as soon as they went to pay they saw Mitchie and Ella standing in line in front of them.

"Oh great" Mitchie muttered.

"Come on Jase" Caitlyn replied. "Let's go somewhere with a better view"

"No" Jason responded. "Were staying here whether she likes it or not"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie shopping and spoke. "Having a party? While mommy and daddy are out of town"

"None of your business and no were not" Mitchie replied. "Were having sleepovers which you're not welcome so I would be quiet if I were you"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be invited" Caitlyn said. "I have my own plans"

"Yeah which is to fuck my ex-brother?" Mitchie let out giving Ella a high-five.

Caitlyn folded her arms and looked at Jason who was shaking his head at Caitlyn and Mitchie.

*******

Shane and Nate were at Mitchie house; setting out the alcohol and the food and Mitchie came down in a short mini black dress and high heels and Shane and Nate stared at her in shock.

"Looking sexy as usual Torres" Shane said kissing her lips.

Mitchie smiled. "Well you're a lucky boy tonight" Mitchie whispered.

Shane kissed Mitchie lips and wrapped his arms around her waist but Nate went to sit down and Mitchie spoke. "I saw her today"

Nate shot his head up at Mitchie. "Who did you see?" Nate asked.

"Caitlyn" Mitchie answered.

"Oh" Nate said. "How is she?"

Mitchie nodded. "Don't really know" Mitchie replied. "I didn't talk to her"

Nate stood up and left the room and Mitchie turned back to look at Shane who shakes his head at Mitchie but presses his lips against her lips.

"Don't worry about him" Shane let out. "He not over her yet but he will be tonight"

"Why?"

Shane kisses Mitchie. "You're turning me on" Shane whispered kissing Mitchie neck.

"Same here" Mitchie muttered into Shane ear.

Then the doorbell rang and Mitchie went to answer it.

*******

Caitlyn and Jason were sat on the sofa; eating chips and drinking coke cola. They were watching TV with Debbie but Caitlyn mom had to go out leaving Jason and Caitlyn on their own.

Once the program was finished; Caitlyn turned off the TV and Jason turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Do you love me Jase?" Caitlyn asked.

"Course I do" Jason answered."Who wouldn't love you?"

Caitlyn smiled and pressed her lips against Jason and he smiled while kissing Caitlyn passionately. They didn't break the kiss off for at least half an hour and Caitlyn had her top off and Jason had his shirt off and Jason muttered against Caitlyn lips.

"Bedroom, come on" Jason muttered taking Caitlyn hand and leading her to the stairs but didn't break the kiss off. As they sat on the stairs, Debbie walked in the door with two other people and Caitlyn and Jason broke it off.

"Mom" Caitlyn burst out trying to cover herself.

"What the hell are you two playing at?" Debbie asked.

Caitlyn cleared her throat. "We were just heading off to bed" Caitlyn answered.

"Get out of my sight Caitlyn" Debbie said. "I can't stop you two"

Jason and Caitlyn headed on upstairs and into Caitlyn bedroom but Caitlyn locked the door and looked at Jason who walked towards her and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you" Jason whispered undoing her trousers.

Caitlyn smiled and felt Jason hand going into her pants and her knickers and felt him rubbing her and she let out a quiet moan. Jason whispered again. "You're so wet"

Caitlyn moaned and removed Jason hand. Caitlyn took her pants off and her underwear and Jason smiled and kisses Caitlyn lips. Jason removes the rest of his clothes and climbs into the bed with Caitlyn and continued to play with her.

But Caitlyn pushes him away and Jason looked at her confusedly and Caitlyn spoke. "We're not having sex"

Jason let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine"

Caitlyn puts her arms around Jason waist but he pushes her away and gets out of the bed and puts his jeans on and Caitlyn sits up and stares at Jason.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason looked at Caitlyn. "I can't stand it anymore" Jason answered but Caitlyn was confused.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Caitlyn questioned.

Jason shakes his head. "I'm talking about how you give me a passionate kiss and you let undress you and then we get to the bedroom and your pushing me away all the time and I can't handle that anymore" Jason argued.

Caitlyn nodded. "Get out Jason" Caitlyn said. "I don't need you to be part of this baby really I don't so you might as well go back to your family and Dawn and forget about me and the baby because it obviously not working out for us"

"Fine have it your way but don't come crying to me when you need help" Jason burst out grabbing his jacket.

Caitlyn yelled. "FUCK YOU TORRES"

Jason walks down the stairs to find Debbie had come out of the kitchen and spoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Debbie asked.

"Sorry Debbie" Jason answered. "Looks like things isn't going to work out for me and Caitlyn"

Debbie shakes her head. "Jason you can't just leave her and the baby that not fair she needs your support" Debbie argued.

"Oh I'll be here for the baby but not her" Jason pointed out putting his shoes on and walking to the front door.

"Jason" Debbie said pulling him back.

Jason pushed Debbie off him. "Forget it" Jason replied harshly.

"PLEASE JASON" Debbie begged.

Jason opens the front door and looks at Debbie one last time and then he left and then Caitlyn came down the stairs and Debbie looked at her.

"It's over mom" Caitlyn said.

Debbie shakes her head. "You better get a job if you want to carry on living under this roof" Debbie responded. "I can't support you and the baby at the same time"

Caitlyn let out a sigh and walked back up the stairs.

*******

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	14. Chapter 14

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

Shane and Mitchie were dancing with Ella, Peter, Peggy, Tess, Sander, Lola, Barron and Nate. But Mitchie and Peggy went off to get a drink and Mitchie was talking to Peggy about Shane and Peggy was talking about Peter.

"He is good for you isn't he Peg?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I love him so much Mitch" Peggy answered. "Yeah sure we haven't actually had sex yet but I don't want to rush it if you know what I mean"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Mitchie said. "I and Shane haven't done it yet either but I'm feeling ready, I want it to happen tonight"

"Are you sure?" Peggy questioned.

Mitchie nodded. "I've never felt so ready in my life" Mitchie replied.

Peggy smiled. "He loves you but I just want you to be careful"

"I know what I'm doing" Mitchie said going back over to Shane.

Peggy lets out a sigh and Peter walks over to her. "Are you OK?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Peggy answered. "Do you want to come back to mine for a bit?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah"

Peggy and Peter left.

*******

Jason got back to his University and he sat on his bed. He can't believe what he had just done. He just walked out on Caitlyn but he hasn't abandoned her with the baby.

Jason is sexually frustrated and that why he walked out on Caitlyn because she wasn't giving him anything but he got his phone and dialled a certain number.

Jason waited for her to answer and she did and he spoke. "Hey, do you want to come over for a bit?"

***** **

As the party goes and Mitchie dancing with Shane, it becomes more harder for Mitchie to control herself in front of Shane and she fears that he noticed but when he whispered into her ear.

"You're wet" Shane whispered.

Mitchie swallowed and turned around to face him and he kisses her lips and she muttered. "Fuck me Shane, I'm ready I just want you to fuck me so hard"

Shane looked around and noticed Nate wasn't around but he saw Tess and Ella and looked back at Mitchie taking her hand towards the stairs and they went up and into her room, Mitchie had started undoing Shane shirt and took it off and throwing it onto the floor.

Shane moved his hands to the back so he can undo her dress but as he was doing that he started kissing her neck and onto her shoulders. Shane unzipped her dress and she took the dress off and Shane smiled as she climbs on top of him. She leans down to give him another passionate kiss. She took her bra off and her knickers and throwing them onto the floor.

Shane unzipped his jeans and took them off and his boxers. Mitchie smiled and kisses Shane again. Shane rolled Mitchie over so he was top and he looked over her body and smiled at Mitchie and whispered.

"Perfect" Shane whispered kissing Mitchie lips.

Mitchie and Shane has never had sex together because Mitchie wanted to take things slow but Shane has had sex with tons of girls and Mitchie happens to be his next victims for sex but she didn't know that. But ever since Shane been in a relationship with Mitchie, he hasn't wanted to use her just for that now he wanted to have a more serious relationship.

Shane broke off the kiss and looked at Mitchie and he stuck one finger up her and she let out a moan and Shane whispered. "Relax" and Mitchie nodded and Shane continued and stuck another finger up her and Mitchie dug her nails into Shane back and he whispered again. "Mitch....just relax OK?" and she nodded and Shane kisses her lips and then added the last finger.

"Oh fuck this Shane" Mitchie burst out. "Just fuck me I need you now"

Shane nodded and climbed on top off her fully and he lined himself up with her and then spoke. "Are you sure?" Shane asked and Mitchie nodded and Shane spoke again. "I'm going to enter you slowly"

Mitchie nodded and she puts her arms around Shane and he entered her and Mitchie screamed and Shane pulled out and looked at Mitchie and she nodded. Shane entered her a bit more firmly and she moans out his name.

"Shaneeee" Mitchie moaned. "Faster"

Shane went faster and harder into Mitchie and she moan more and more. Mitchie dug her nails into his back and Shane noticed she was coming close but Mitchie screamed out.

"Fuck" Mitchie hissed. "I'm coming Shane"

Shane swallowed. "I know"

Shane kept pushing in until he hit her spot and he collapses on top of Mitchie. Shane and Mitchie are totally out of breath and tired. Shane rolls off Mitchie and let out a sigh and Mitchie laughed kissing Shane lips passionately and he kisses her back.

"That's the best I've had" Shane whispered kissing Mitchie lips.

Mitchie smiled and rested her head on top of Shane bare chest.

*******

Jason was sat in his dorm room with one his classmates; Andrea. Jason had invited her over because he knows her the biggest slut on the campus so he has been told.

Andrea spoke. "What do you want Jason?"

"I just wanted a chat" Jason lied.

Andrea nodded but Jason looked away. Andrea sat in the chair and she noticed Jason was fully hard and she chuckled but luckily enough Jason didn't hear her. Andrea stood up and undid her jeans and Jason turned to look at her and she smiled.

"This is the one of Torres" Andrea spoke going down to undo his jeans and taking them off and Jason helped with Andrea. Jason removed her top and Andrea removed Jason.

Andrea smiled. "You're huge" Andrea whispered.

Jason kisses Andrea lips but then his phone went off and Jason grabbed his phone and saw Caitlyn name flash and Andrea looked at it and then back at Jason.

"Ignore it" Andrea muttered into his ear.

Jason pushes Andrea off him and answered his phone. "Caitlyn...."

_"Come back Jase" Caitlyn whispered. _

"Why should I?" Jason asked.

_"Because I love you Jase and I don't want to lose you please I'm begging you to come back" Caitlyn spoke tearfully. "I'll give you all the sex you want just come back" _

"It not just about the sex through Caitlyn" Jason said.

_"God, what is wrong with you Jason?" Caitlyn asked. "You want it more than what I do, we sit and we watch the telly and then we get passionate yeah I make it worse by undressing you but you want it all the time and I don't" _

"Fuck you Caitlyn" Jason answered. "I'm not coming back just so you can get to me"

_"You want sex" Caitlyn replied. "Fine, come back and we will have sex" _

"I'll be there in a bit" Jason said hanging up.

Andrea puts her clothes back on and Jason did the same and walks Andrea outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow Andrea" Jason responded.

Andrea walked off and Jason walked to his car. As soon as Jason got there, Caitlyn drags him to the bedroom and clothes off already and Jason fucks Caitlyn.

After an hour.....Caitlyn and Jason are resting in each other arms and talking.

"I love you Jase" Caitlyn said.

Jason kisses the top of Caitlyn head. "I love you too Cait" Jason replied.

Caitlyn sat up to look at Jason. "Promise me; you won't leave me" Caitlyn responded.

"Never going to happen Cait" Jason said kissing her passionately putting his hand on her tiny bump.

*******

**Please reviews thanks x **


	15. Chapter 15

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

**WARNING: RATED M, sexual and language **

**

* * *

****Chapter 14 **

Everyone had left Mitchie house party at around 6am in the morning. It was now 9am in the morning and Mitchie had woken up to find Shane Gray sleeping next to her. She lightly moved his arms and got out of the bed putting her clothes back on.

Mitchie walked out of the bedroom and she let out a sigh and walks towards the stairs and starts heading down them. As soon as she got downstairs she found Nate, Tess, Ella, Lola, Sander and Barron all up and sitting in her messy living room.

"Be careful Mitch.....someone been sick on the floor over there" Ella pointed out.

Mitchie looked at it and then turned back to them all. "Great" Mitchie muttered.

"So what happened to you last night?" Lola asked. "You disappeared around 2 and we couldn't find you"

Mitchie cleared her throat. "Had adventure" Mitchie answered.

Nate shakes his head. "Have you seen Shane at all?" Nate questioned Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at Nate and she nodded. "Yeah he upstairs" Mitchie said.

Lola, Tess and Ella all screamed. "WHAT?"

Nate smirked at himself and looked at Mitchie. "See you around Mitchie" Nate said standing up and going towards the door.

"What happened last night Mitchie?" Tess asked.

"I slept with Shane" Mitchie answered. "Is this juice?"

"Oh dear" Lola replied folding her arms. "You do know he uses girls for one thing and then when he gets it that it you won't be seeing him again"

Mitchie rubbed her face. "Alright.....I regret it" Mitchie responded. "Really I do"

Tess stood up. "Listen Mitch.....I'm going to have to go because Luke coming over today and I need to be ready for him" Tess said. "See you chicks later"

Tess had left the house and Mitchie heard Shane coming down the stairs. Everyone looked at him apart from Mitchie.

"What was you doing up there last night?" Nate asked leaning against the wall with a can of coke cola in his hand.

Shane shot Nate a glare. "None your business" Shane answered.

"Mitch.....do you need help cleaning up at all?" Lola questioned.

Mitchie looked at Lola. "Um.....no I'm good thanks" Mitchie replied.

Lola stood up. "I'll see you later then honey" Lola said giving Mitchie a hug and then leaving with Barron.

Ella spoke. "I'm going home" Ella let out.

Mitchie smiled. "I'll see you later sweetie"

"Are you coming to mine later?" Ella asked.

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah I'll be there normal time"

Ella smiled and hugged Mitchie and then left with Sander. All that were left was Nate and Shane.

Shane had broken the silent. "Nate.....can you go home?" Shane asked. "Actually no I'm not asking I'm telling you to go"

Nate nodded and got off the wall and opens the door and left. Shane walked over to Mitchie and sat next to her.

"We need to talk" Shane said.

Mitchie nodded.

*******

Caitlyn had woken up that morning to find Jason sleeping next to her. Caitlyn just lay there watching Jason sleep peacefully and Caitlyn pressed her lips against his and Jason kissed her back.

"Morning" Caitlyn whispered.

"Morning" Jason muttered kissing Caitlyn lips. "Are you OK?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah"

Jason smiled and sat up putting his arms around Caitlyn and she continues to kiss him passionately.

"I love you" Jason said.

"I love you too" Caitlyn replied putting Jason hand on her tiny bump.

Jason smiled. "I can't wait for her to get here"

"How do you know it going to be a girl?" Caitlyn asked. "I think it going to be a boy"

Jason chuckled. "Because I know it going to be a girl" Jason answered kissing Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I bet you 100 pounds it going to be a boy"

"Have you even got a hundred pounds?" Jason questioned. "Because I know I haven't"

"No but I can get a hundred pounds" Caitlyn replied.

"What are you going to do about school?" Jason whispered.

"Well I'm going to continue going until I'm 8 months and then leave and then I'm going to go to college once she or he is ready to go to Kindergarten" Caitlyn responded.

Jason nodded and pulled Caitlyn in for a passionate kiss.

*******

Shane and Mitchie were sitting on the sofa. They had just both finish cleaning the house and putting everything back in it place. Shane wanted to talk to Mitchie about what happened last night between them but Shane could tell Mitchie was scared to talk about it at all.

"Mitch....." Shane began to say.

Mitchie let out a sigh. "Shane I know what you're going to say" Mitchie said. "There no points saying it so you might as well leave before I regret saying something that will make you hate me forever"

"No" Shane replied. "You got it all wrong"

Mitchie shakes her head. "No I haven't Shane" Mitchie responded. "I know what you're like, you go to the party, you flirt with the girls and then you drag them to a cupboard or a bedroom or wherever you can find a spot to have good shag and then that it"

Shane folded his arms. "Will you let me talk?" Shane asked.

"No because I don't want to hear it" Mitchie answered.

Shake shakes his head. "You got it all wrong" Shane said. "You have, I haven't used you"

Mitchie chuckled. "Don't make me laugh Shane"

"I haven't" Shane burst out. "I really want to make it work with you Mitchie"

Mitchie was shocked to see what was coming out of Shane mouth. "You don't mean that Shane"

Shane let out a sigh. "I do I really love you Mitch.....I haven't used you for one thing I want you to be my girlfriend, I don't want you to be one of them girls that I have done" Shane replied. "I love you Mitchie Torres"

Mitchie smiled. "You really mean that?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane nodded and got closer to Mitchie. "I do"

Mitchie gets closer to Shane and pulls him in for a passionate kiss after a minute they broke apart and Mitchie spoke. "I love you too Shane Gray"

Shane smiled and kisses Mitchie again and pulls her in for a hug.

*******

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	16. Chapter 16

**My Best Friend**

**Summary**

She only met him a few months ago at her best friend birthday party and everyone had been invited. But during the party, she went back with him to his University and stayed with him for the night.

After that night she became his girlfriend and she happy with that but they wasn't allow to tell anyone because she only 15 and still at High School and he was 21 and at University. No one was allowed to know about the relationship especially his sister who was her best friend as well.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It has now been 6 months since everyone found out that Caitlyn was pregnant with Jason's baby. Jason and Caitlyn are still together and everything going great.

Shane and Mitchie were together for 2 months after that night Mitchie lost her virginity but then Mitchie found out Shane cheated and slept with some girl from a party that Nate had planned and Nate ended up telling Mitchie and she caught Shane red-handed.

Nate has been trouble since Caitlyn and Jason decided to make ago of the relationship, he hasn't be able to accepted it at all and has been trying to get Caitlyn to split up with Jason but it hasn't happened. Nate has destroyed Shane and Mitchie relationship and he didn't even care when Shane stopped talking to him.

*******

It is a normal day at school and everyone at lunch. Mitchie is sitting with Tess, Ella, Peggy and Lola at the lunch table and the girls are having a conversation.

"I and Luke are going to see a movie this Saturday if you girls want to join us" Tess spoke. Mitchie looked slightly over at Shane table and saw him flirting with a blonde chick. "What? We have planned a sleepover" Lola pointed out.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Yeah we can still have our sleepover because Luke coming down in the daytime so it will be good" Tess replied and Lola nodded. "Good because Mitchie needs cheering up" Tess looked at Mitchie who was looking over at Shane and she let out a sigh. "Mitchie, he a loser"

Mitchie turned around to look at Tess and she nodded. "I know just can't believe it anymore" Mitchie said. Then Mitchie saw Nate coming through the doors with Chrissie and Bradley. Nate shot a look at Mitchie but she sent back a glare and looked away from him.

Then Mitchie saw Caitlyn sitting with Charlie, Jimmy and Terry. Mitchie let out a sigh and turned her attention back to Tess, Lola, Ella and Peggy who was discussing the sleepover for this Saturday.

The bell rang and Mitchie got to her English class and found Shane and the blonde chick in the corner; making out until the teacher gets here. Mitchie took her seat in the front where Ella and Peggy sit and Mitchie turned to look at Shane and then Mitchie noticed Shane met with her eyes and she turned to Ella and started talking.

Shane stood up and walked over to Mitchie leaving his blonde chick on her own. Shane sat down on the chair in front of Mitchie and whispered. "Stopped looking Mitchie" Shane whispered "It's not cool" Mitchie looked at Shane with a glare. "Go away I wasn't looking if you hadn't notice the clock is behind you" Mitchie said pointing at the clock which Shane looked at and his laughed lightly. "Sure if you say so but I can tell when you're lying" Shane replied quietly.

Mitchie bit her lips and looked at Shane in the eyes. "Just go away" Mitchie responded. He spoke again "Got a party at my house this Friday and I want you to come" Mitchie looked at Shane "Are you kidding? You really think I'm going to come after what you did to me?" Mitchie asked. "I know you want me and you know I want you so come and we can have fun" Shane answered very quietly into Mitchie ear kissing her cheek and walking away.

Mitchie looked at Shane and then at Ella and Peggy who hadn't notice at all that Shane came over and started talking.

*******

Friday came and Mitchie got ready to go to Shane party. Mitchie put on her mini skirt and a top that didn't cover her belly and a little shoulder jacket with boots. Mitchie puts her make-up on lightly and then leaves her house to Shane party.

When she arrived, she walked around and found Lola and they started talking and then Mitchie saw Shane coming down the stairs with a girl and was kissing her passionately on the lips. Mitchie walked over to him and she cleared her throat and Shane looked at Mitchie. "Hey Gemma, go and get yourself a drink I need to sort something out with Torres" Shane said loud enough for her to hear and she walked off and Shane looked at Mitchie.

"What did you invite me for Shane?" Mitchie asked. "You got your sex queens" Shane smiled and got closer to Mitchie. "I still love you Torres but I'm over it all now but I still want you in my bed" Shane answered. Mitchie shakes her head. "I rather fuck your brother than you" Mitchie said and everyone looked at them. Shane looked around and then at Mitchie.

Shane saw Nate sitting on the stairs and he let out a sigh. "The door over there Torres" Shane replied. "I came to have a good time and I am going to get it" Mitchie responded walking towards Lola and the music and people started chatting away again. Shane walked over to Mitchie and dragged her outside away from everyone else. "Why are you doing this Mitchie?" Shane asked. "I'm not doing anything Shane, you invited me and I came but I didn't come here to sleep with you" Mitchie answered.

Shane shakes his head and pushes Mitchie against the wall, kissing her with so much passion, Mitchie threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips and Shane hands made it way underneath the skirt and into her underwear and she let out a moan against his lips.

Mitchie whispered. "Bedroom" Shane puts her down and took her hand and they made there way through the party without being noticed and upstairs into his bedroom and Mitchie started stripping Shane and he undid her clothes and got into the bed and Shane was on top looking at Mitchie. "Fuck me Mitchie" Shane said kissing her lips. Mitchie broke off the kiss and pushed Shane off her. "No I can't do this" Mitchie replied finding her clothes and Shane shakes his head. "Thanks a lot Mitchie" Shane responded.

"I'm not going to be one of them girls that you fuck and then leave" Mitchie let out putting her jacket on and Shane grabbed her wrist. "I love you too much to treat you like that" Shane replied. Mitchie swallowed "Then why did you cheat on me Shane after 2 months of me losing my virginity to you?" Mitchie asked. "I don't know what I was doing, I was drunk Mitchie" Shane answered.

Mitchie shakes her head and walks to the door. "I'll see you at school Gray" Mitchie said leaving his room.

*******

**Sorry for the updates but here is your chapter :) enjoy and please review x **


End file.
